


Nothing Else Matters

by Graverjunk



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Flash AU, Gotham City - Freeform, Heist, M/M, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graverjunk/pseuds/Graverjunk
Summary: Barry met Len when he was young. They work heist together. They have an important job in Gotham.





	Nothing Else Matters

"What the hell are you doing kid," Len asked in a lazy drawl as he and Mick walked through the door.  
The entrance way was the only low ceiling in the whole building, and if I didn't want to kill myself, I was sticking to it, like literally sticking to it. I was on all four stuck to the ceiling, playing the guinea pig to test out a new adhesive. "Blame Cisco," I bit back fast because I was trying not to fall. The man I blamed for my current situation came up to the group with his trusty computer on hand.  
"Snart it's freaking in genius. Think of the possibilities, climbing up walls and roofs."  
Len gave him an arched eyebrow in return.  
"I blame Spiderman," I squeaked. We had just watched the movie last week and ever since Cisco had been on an arachnid kick.  
"I don't want Red broken," Len told Cisco then looked up at me, "We have a job."  
"Oh I'd like to see you do this," I snarled  
Len stared at me quietly and collective, as always, then his signature smirk crossed his face. "No Scarlet I think you look better on your knees than me."  
Oh, he did not just say that.  
"Well, it's nothing you'll ever see Snart."  
Mick's rumbled laughter suddenly reminded me that we weren't alone. "I think the kid is daring you, buddy."  
"I'm always up for a challenge," was Len's cool reply.  
Lisa walked up behind Cisco and kissed him on the cheek. "I think it's amazing hon; we could try it out on that new exhibit at Central City's antiquity museum." She purred into Cisco's ear then dragged him away, Mick followed. I was left on the ceiling with Snart below me.  
"Hurry up kid I got details for our next gig," and then the bastard left me there clinging for dear life.  
"I regret everything," I yelled at him.  
"Sure you do," he tossed back.  
I banged my head against the ceiling. How was this my life? 

Flashback…..  
Six years earlier  
I was so freaking hungry, which explains how I had gotten so desperate that I was knee deep in a dumpster behind the CC Credit Union.  
"Hells yea," a half-eaten sub wrapped up. It was still cold. I took a bite and then swung a leg over the dumpster. I was halfway over when the backdoor crumbled into a hundred little pieces. A guy with a giant silver canister walked out. He had goggles pulled down, and I looked into cold glacier eyes. My sandwich fell out of my mouth. A big guy walked out behind him a bundle of money in hand which I'm pretty sure he was sniffing, "We made out like kings," he said and laughed deep. Blue eyes stopped, and the big one ran into his back. Now I had both their attention. I doubt anyone would enjoy being the focus of these two. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a duo of cops step into the ally. Oh, thank god maybe I'd get out of this in one piece. The cops had their guns in hand, but it looked like they were gonna start shooting. "Shit, look out," I yelled and fell to the ground. The other men followed suit.  
"Aren't they supposed to warn you before they shoot" I babbled.  
"Dirty freaking cops," the big one said then he stood up and pulled out his gun but before he could get off a shot a cherry red car zoomed in the ally. The cops jumped out of the way, the car spun. I was gonna die, in a dirty ally mixed up in some crazy heist gone wrong. I was too young to die, I was still a freaking virgin, and I was also really really hungry. I closed my eyes; I didn't want to see the end coming.  
Tires squealed, "Hi Lenny," a voice cooed. I peeked an eye open to see the car had come to a stop. The side door was open, and one of the robbers was sliding in, "Grab the kid Mick," he said. There was a grunt, and then I was being hulled by the scruff of my neck. I yelled and swayed my arms and legs without any success of escape. I was unceremoniously thrown into the back seat. The large one slide in next to me. A duffle bag was thrown on to my lap. "Ah, I think there's been some sort of mix up Mr. ahhhh, Mr. Bank robber guy." I closed my eyes. "I have no idea who you are. Your faces are completely blank. Nope never saw you in my life, pretty eyes and all." Laughter filled the car minus the one I was babbling too. "You could just drop me off at the corner, and I'd be on my way."  
There was silence now except for my betraying stomach which chose now to growl. I opened my eyes. The guy (who I presumed was the boss) wasn't looking at me. He did, however, hand the other guy a brown paper bag.  
"Boss?"  
"For the kid Mick. Scarlett's coming with us," The man announced.  
"huh, Scarlett?" I was so clueless.  
"The jacket, red." The guy who I now knew as Mick said. He was staring at my old dirty red hoody, ah scarlet got it. Mick handed me the paper bag. I was scared to open it, but then I got a whiff of salty, greasy goodness. "Oh my god is this Big Belly's" I didn't even stop to think I just dug in. Joe would be disappointed in my self-preservation skills. I stuffed hot fries in my mouth. The only sound in the car was my munching until I heard a slurp and looked up to the guy up front, he was drinking a chocolate swirl strawberry shake. Oh, that looked so good. I audibly gulped. The guy huffed and then handed me his drink.  
"Wow really Lenny you give the new kid your drink, but you won't share with your favorite sister."  
"You're my only sister," was the bored reply.  
Then I was slapped in the back by the big guy. His laughter shook our seat.  
"You're one of us now kid," he told me.  
…….End of Flashback

I sunk down into a worn leather sofa, Lisa's feet fell into my lap. Cisco was on the other end of the couch with Lisa's head in his lap. Cisco absently ran his hands through her hair.  
"Lisa hand me a sandwich," I asked. A pile of grilled goodness was piled high on our old coffee table.  
"Rude," she said to me but handed me one anyway.  
"Thank you," I said as I started shoveling food into my mouth.  
She laughed "You're wasting half of that." Crumbs had fallen out of my mouth at my attempt to speak and eat at the same time. I swallowed in one gulp, and Lisa handed me another sandwich.  
"I'd marry Mick if he'd just cook for me, for like forever," then I stuffed half a bacon grilled cheese sandwich in my mouth.  
Mick walked in right at that moment, "only if you're paying for the grocery bill kid," he said and then sat down on the lazyboy to my left.  
"Oh, you are so on." I took another bite and made a lusty moan.  
"If you guys are done flirting we have a job to do," Snart said as he walked to the glass whiteboard someone had pushed in our makeshift living room.  
"Don't be jealous Len I'll keep you as my side piece." Mick erupted in laughter. Snart just rolled his eyes at us.  
"Lisa did you get what I asked for?" Snart asked her. She pointed to a manila envelope on the coffee table. He took a bunch of papers out and handed me the envelope. I pulled out two small gold pieces of paper.  
"Are we going to a chocolate factory?" Cisco asked. Mick read the paper over my shoulder then whistled "You got a death wish buddy?" We all looked up to watch Len stick pictures to the whiteboard. There were blueprints, photos, sketches all connected to the scariest city of them all Gotham. The gold slips in my hand read Gotham Gala. I was confused. This was not our M.O. We stuck to museums and banks, big-ticket items after dark.  
"Len?"  
Then Len told us our job, the one that would free my dad.

Gotham was a shithole! Why anyone chose to live here was beyond me. Batman should cut his losses and help somewhere that might be affected by his effort like Detroit or Baltimore or even North Korea. Of course, my unease of this place could be from the fact that I was standing in front of a crazy lady with two scary hyenas. I was frozen in fear, Mick, on the other hand, bent down to scratch them behind their ears. He stopped, and they both nudged him for more attention.  
"Ah, Mickey they always liked you," the beautiful but most likely insane blond women said.  
"Hey H," Mick replied but didn't stop playing with her pets.  
"Is everything set up Harley?" Len paid no attention to the crazy lady's pets.  
"Well hello to you too Captain Cold," she came up to him and gave him a hug which he barely reciprocated.  
"They should rename you Mr. Stick in the Ass," Harley said and stuck her tongue out at him. I laughed which drew the attention of the scary lady.  
"Well hello their cutie. You must be the reason Mr. Sourpuss went through all this trouble." She ran her hand down my face. Len grabbed her wrist.  
"The building Harley," Len asked through gridded teeth  
"Yea, yea yea, don't get your panties in a twist." She tugged free of Len and smiled up at me.  
We walked into one of the many buildings that were on the docks.  
"Wow this place is insane," Cisco said behind us. It was large, and it looked like a crazy hoarder had dumped an acid trip in it.  
"It used to be Mr.J's, but he won't be needed it anymore," the last half said menacingly.  
"Mr. J?"  
"The Joker dude," Cisco answered me  
"Holy Shit are we using The Jokers hideout as our base of operation, are you kidding me?" I might have been having a small heart attack.  
"Your Cold pulled in every favor he was due for this gig, but I could see why" she winked at me.  
"Harley," a voice as cold as steel cut in, the name came out as a threat.  
What did Lenny do? I grabbed him and dragged him away from the crew. We needed a word. Harley's manic giggle followed us.  
We stood in front of a giant jack in the box. "What did you do Leonard?" I tried for my best 4th-grade teacher voice. What I got was a raised eyebrow in return.  
"We couldn't do this on our own kid," Len said with an exasperated breath. "We had to make sure that the Bats and all his brats are out of the way. I got him a few distractions.  
"Oh my god is there going to be a killing spree while I'm trying to free my dad for murder?"  
Len smirked at my outburst "no one's gonna die, I called in a few people of the nonlethal variety to aid us."  
"How did you even do this." I was using my hands to talk. They waved around to explain this. "Is there some sort of villain hotline you guys call."  
Snart laughed, a genuine laugh. I stopped in my tracks and just watched him. It was such a rare thing that I wanted to enjoy every bit of it. He noticed me staring and stopped. He looked at me. When Len looked at me like that, I knew he could see all of me, the good, bad, and ugly, and he loved all of it, I stepped closer. His hand came up to my face. I closed my eyes.  
"You guys look at this," Cisco's voice cut through the moment. We both turned to look (I glared) as Cisco showed us a flower which then squirted liquid. The liquid hit the box behind us, and the wood started to dissolve.  
"Jesus gives me that," Len scolded and took the flower from him. Len walked away, and I just kept staring daggers at Cisco.  
"What?" Cisco asked while I walked away too.  
"Guys, come on."  
The ballroom glistened, columns etched in gold, chandlers dripped from above, and a stage was framed in velvet. It all paled in comparison to the man next to me. Len wore a suit of blue silk like it was made for him (which it very well could be knowing Len). He was breathtaking. I, however, felt like a toddler in his Christmas best. I tugged at my collar. Len stood in front of me and straightened the bowtie. "Stop playing with it. You look," his eyes roamed down my body, "delectable." My face felt like it was on fire. "If the lift doesn't work I can think of a few other ways you might be able to get Waller to part from her prize possession," he winked.  
"Speak of the devil," Cisco said over our earpiece, "she just arrived with a date."  
"Lisa, Mick," Len said back  
"Yea boss we see them."  
Lisa gave a purr. "Look at that pretty piece of eye candy."  
"I can hear you," an offended Cisco huffed.  
"Oh, Boo you know I love you best. No one else can do that vibe.."  
"Children Focus," Len scolded, Lisa laughed. I let go of some of the tension I'd been holding on too. This I knew, everyone in their familiar parts.  
A waiter walked pass and Len grabbed something off the trey and handed it to me. I popped it into my mouth. I moaned in appreciation, that was good. Len went still beside me. I looked around to see if there was trouble. I couldn't find anything. I looked at Len in question, but he was just watching me "You're killing me kid." Before I could respond, Len's eyes strayed to movement on the dance floor. I followed his gaze. I finally saw the women whose picture I've been studying for the last week. She was scarier in person. The date, however, was easy on the eyes. Lisa was not exaggerating about the eye candy, but there was something about him that made me nervous. He walked on the balls of his feet, ready for what I wondered? His eyes took everything in. His blue eyes caught mine and washed over me briefly. "Nothing threating here," I mumbled. "Len pulled me onto the dance floor. "You Barry Allen have been a treat since the moment I laid eyes on you." What were you supposed to say to that?  
"Lisa your up," he said next like he just hadn't dropped that bomb on me . A second later Lisa glided in. She was dressed in gold and looked like she belonged. She tapped on Wallers shoulders and said something. Waller walked off and Lisa sled into Mr. Hotness arms. Len and I rotated so that Len had a clear visual on our mark.  
"She's at the food table that's your entrance." I gave him a questionable look. "You can bond over the food." Like that was a thing.

Bond over appetizers, yea that would work. I popped one in my mouth, oh no too much food. I was gonna choke to death. I coughed, a wine glass appeared before me.  
"This might help."  
I gulped that bad boy down and caught my breath. "Ah thanks, maybe next time I'll try to chew." I rubbed the back of my neck, slick Barry, very classy. A polite laugh followed, it belong to Amanda Waller. I'll be dammed food was my in.  
"I prefer to just take a bunch home that way no one will see me when I stuff my mouth," she gave me a wink. Holy shit was Amanda Waller flirting with me.  
"Can we get two containers to go?" The waiter bowed to her.  
"Thank you; I wouldn't have thought of asking for a doggy bag." I winced, did high society call them doggy bags?  
Waller smiled, "Actually I have an alternative motive for talking to you." Oh god, she knew.  
"Would you care to dance with me? My date is currently being occupied." As if on cue Lisa gave a loud throaty laugh. Before I knew what was happing, I was being led to the dance floor.  
"Just to give a fair warning, I'm clueless about dancing."  
"It's ok I'll lead."  
"I feel like that's your strong suit." Then Amanda Waller gave me a real laugh. It transformed her face, making her seem a little less scary.  
"You'd be correct about that. I prefer to run the show, no surprises that way."  
I spun her and gave a dip. "What's the fun in that?"  
"Oh if I was 30 years younger."  
I tripped over my own feet. My hands landed on Waller inappropriately.  
"Careful now your boyfriend might get the wrong idea," she smiled.  
Boyfriend? I looked up to see Len watching us. I laughed "Oh no we're just ah," how do I explain Len and me, teacher/mentor, the crazy crush I harbored for years. "We're just on a date, nothing serious."  
"I think you might have to explain that to him," she nodded in Len's direction. Len had walked over to them.  
"Do you mind if I steal my date back?" His voice had a bite to it.  
"Of course he's all yours." Waller gave me a knowing smile and walked off leaving me in the safety of Len's arms. I rested my head on Len's shoulder and talked to Cisco through our comms.  
"ok everything's in place Cisco, how much longer?"  
"Hold on James Bond I'm not a freaking magician."  
We danced, "You did good kid. I couldn't even tell that little move was on purpose."  
"He got a handful," Mick's rough laughter broke through the comm.  
I groaned and banged my head against Len's shoulder. He laughed "I'm sure she enjoyed it."  
"This is so not funny."  
Len smirked at me, "Breath Scarlet the hard parts over," his arms tightened around me. I sunk into him and gulped for air.  
"Ah guys I got what we needed, but you're gonna want to see this." Cisco sounded nervous.  
"Drop the phone and let's go," Len instructed.  
Waller was at the buffet, foil swan in hand. "Just in time. Here's your food," she indicated to the fancy doggy bag.  
A perfect opening. I took the foil swan allowing me into Waller's space.  
"Thank you," talking to her so she wouldn't notice a drop. Len put his hand on my waist. Waller acknowledged him with a nod.  
"It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Allen. I hope this isn't the last we see of each other," and then she walked away.  
I took a deep breath.  
"Well that was easy," Cisco said in our ears.  
"Too easy," was Len's reply.  
I stopped in my tracks, " Huh."  
"What is it Scarlet?"  
"Waller, I don't remember telling her my name."  
"Maybe she overheard Len," said Cisco.  
"No," Len said matter of factly. "Mick we need that distraction now. Cisco up front."  
I was being herded to the door. "Len, what's going on?"  
That's when all hell broke loose. Water fell from sprinklers, there was shouting and people were running. Lisa met us and flanked my right. Mick, heat gun in hand, flanked Len's left.  
We exited just as a non-descriptive van pulled up.  
"What the hell Lenny," Lisa griped  
I looked out the back window. People were still pouring out but in between the chaos Waller and her date stood, calm as can be, she had her phone in hand. She looked up and our eyes caught. A shiver ran down my back.

We stood around the computer back at our hideout watching my mother's life unfold. It was eerie watching your life onscreen; it made it seem surreal. I felt a hand on my shoulder, "you don't need to watch this." But I did, I owed it to her. I needed to see this though. Bright lights shot though the picture. Cisco slowed down the motion. You could make out a figure in yellow. Then it was just my mom there in the aftermath. I was burning with angry; hot tears ran down my face. I stomped out of our makeshift hideout, my fist clenched. Sea salt filled my nostrils; cold air hit my face as I walked outside. I heard Len behind me.  
"It's ok kid."  
I gave a shallow laugh, "ok, ok," I think I may have been on my way to hysteria, "nothing about this is ok Len."  
Len came into my space and wrapped his arms around me. That was it that was my breaking point. I cried, snot probably ruining Len's fancy shirt, Len speaking soft reassurances.  
"No kid I mean this is ok, you're allowed to break down.  
"How long Len, how long have they been watching us, and why? Why is my dad still in jail? Why didn't they stop all of it?"  
A deep, gravelly voice broke through our conversation, "That's what I plan to find out?"  
"Holy shit is that… is that The Batman?" I stepped back to stand next to Len  
"It's just Batman." Another voice popped in. Nightwing, another vigilante I've only ever heard of, was standing behind us. I had no idea how he got so close without us knowing.  
"Huh?"  
"You said The Batman. He likes to keep it real so no The," then he gave a crooked grin, I laughed.  
Len gave the capes a cool look like it was an everyday occurrence to be surrounded by people who wanted to put us behind bars, maybe it was. "You look good Bats, been busy?" Len taunted. There was ice clung to Batman's cape. I stifled a laugh. Batman did not seem amused, but it was hard to tell behind all that black leather.  
"I need all the information you acquired from Amanda Waller," said Batman.  
"Not gonna happen," Len stated matter of fact.  
Batman stepped in closer. He looked down at Len. "I can take it from you."  
"I'd like to see you try," Lenny said.  
It was then that I realized Len had put his cold gun back on. His hands itched to his leg holster. I wasn't the only one who noticed. I needed to intervene before this spiraled out of control. I stepped in between the two men. My hand resting on Len's arm, "Its ok Lenny, if Batman said he'll see why this happen, then I know he will."  
"Thank you, Mr. Allen."  
But I wasn't done talking, "and since the Batman stands for justice I know he'll make sure my dad's name is cleared and he is set free because it wouldn't be very heroic to let an innocent man to pay for a crime he didn't commit now would it." Batman took a step back and took a hard look at me. Then he did something that I'm positive is out of character for him he smiled. It was a little creepy.  
"Rest assured Mr. Allen you father will be set free. I'll make sure of it." Then Batman left.  
"Damn kid you sure you don't have superpowers Bats never smiles," Nightwing said to me.  
I fell against Len. He wrapped his arms around me.  
"Yea ok I'll just grab copies if the info if that's cool, just leave you two here." Nightwing walked into our lair. Wonder how that was gonna turn out. I didn't care. I started laughing; tears rolled down my face. Len spun me around. "Ok you don't get to lose your shit now kid," Lenny said to me. I stared at my partner in crime, taking him in. His cool demeanor, his blue eyes, the way that he's always been there for me. Hell, he would have taken Batman on for me if he thought it would have helped. I loved Len, and I was tired, tired of fighting it, pretending that this what we had wasn't a thing so before I could change my mind I stepped into his space.  
"Barry?"  
Then I kissed him, and Nothing else mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first story. I would really love to get better at this so any helpful criticism is greatly appreciated-


End file.
